Daphne Marinos
---- *Queen Keturah Princess Josselyn |birthPlace = Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 28 January, 2000 |marital = Single |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Human |gender = |age = 20 (Episodes 7-12) 21 (Episodes 13-16) |height = 1.70 metres |weight = 55 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |partners = Anthony Goethals |first appearance = "Jack Forest" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb}} Daphne Tierney Marinos, occasionally known as Daph Marinos, is a supporting character in . Background Early life The Anti-Devil Alliance Defeating the Devil Physical appearance Daphne is 21 years old, 1.70 metres tall, and weighs 55 kilograms. She was 20 years old when she made her first appearance, but she is 21 now. Daphne has long wavy jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, an oval shaped face, an angular jaw, and a slender body shape. She wears winged eyeliner, square silver earrings, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Daphne also wears a short sleeved white t-shirt, tight black jeans, short grey socks, and black sneakers with white trim and white laces. She wears a black leather jacket when the weather is cooler. Personality Daphne is an enthusiastic, bubbly, and helpful person who is very good at making new friends. Even in situations where she and the other person initially get off on the wrong foot, they are often able to put any issues that they had behind them, provided they both have the interest in patching things up. In addition to her outgoing personality, she is also known to be quite forgiving. When Daphne first met Harrison and Piercy Provost, she and the Provost brothers weren't really warming up to each other, but that was mainly because she was distrusting of them for having admitted to being followers of the Devil, while the Provost brothers were distrusting of her for being a member of the Anti-Devil Alliance. But after the brothers had both reformed, it immediately seemed as if their previous distrust for each other had never really happened. And they had very quickly developed brotherly-sisterly feelings for each other. Even though Daphne is usually shown to be quite prudent and selfless, she does have a cocky side that gets her into trouble on occasions. An example of this was when she and Anthony Goethals failed to heed Gryphon Fotopoulos' warnings to take their weapons with them, which resulted in Gryphon having to come to their aid to fend off a Tavrouda using his spiked club. In the meantime, Daphne, Anthony, Harrison, and Piercy had taken refuge in some . Relationships Anthony Goethals Gryphon Fotopoulos Harrison Provost , her good friend]] Daphne was initially distrustful of Harrison Provost during their first encounter, when she learned from Anthony that he and his older brother Piercy were recruits of Lord Xothan. But she agreed to give the brothers a chance to show her and Anthony the right way to the Devil's castle. Harrison in turn was initially distrustful of Daphne for being a member of the Anti-Devil Alliance. Daphne and Harrison's feelings towards each other did start to become more friendly, after they, Piercy, and Anthony shared the experience of having to take refuge in some to avoid being attacked by a large -like creature with ears, horns, nostrils, and a muzzle like a . It was after Gryphon had fended off the beast known as a Tavrouda with his , and Harrison admitted to be having second thoughts about his allegiance with the Devil, that Daphne started to trust him more. But it wasn't until she, Harrison, Anthony, and Gryphon helped to rescue Piercy who had been taken hostage by Lieutenant, and when Harrison and Piercy both made the decision to defect from the Devil and join the Anti-Devil Alliance, that Daphne knew that she was finally able to trust Harrison completely. As they and Piercy sat in the back of Anthony's car back to the Anti-Devil Alliance Safe House, it was clear that they had already developed brotherly-sisterly feelings towards each other. Out of the first five members of the A.D.A., Anthony who was the leader was also the owner and driver of the car they had. Gryphon who stood out as the senior figure in the alliance was usually in the passenger seat. Daphne usually sat between Harrison and Piercy, as she was the smallest but not the shortest of the three. Not that she had a problem with it, as she had grown quite fond of the Provost Brothers and vice-versa. When Daphne reunited Harrison and Piercy with their long lost father William Provost who everyone had believed to be dead for the last 3 and a half years, it caused Harrison to like Daphne even more than he already did. Both he and Piercy hugged both Daphne and their father, ignoring the fact that they were both dripping wet, having just gotten out of the , with Daphne wearing her swimming clothes and William wearing his everyday clothes. Daphne's feelings towards Harrison would become strained again when she and the others heard from Piercy that Harrison had rejoined Lord Xothan's Army, but the strain would be short lived. Daphne and the others were later rejoined by Gryphon with the news that Harrison had been locked up for tricking the Devil's soldiers into intercepting a , causing it to land on the edge of Xothan's castle rather than the A.D.A. Safe House, and killing several important servants on impact. Daphne's positive feelings towards Harrison were immediately restored, as she was very happy to have realised that Harrison had never really defected from the A.D.A., and considering his act of double agency to be very brave, loyal, and daring, as Harrison had been willing to expose himself as unfaithful to the Devil, with seemingly no regard to the consequences for his sake. When Harrison was reconciled with the other A.D.A. members, and received a hug from each of them, Daphne also kissed him once on each cheek, causing Harrison to get a warm and fuzzy feeling. Piercy Provost Mr. Provost Daphne first met William Provost in late November or early December 2020 while Daphne, Harrison, Piercy, Anthony, and Gryphon were out hunting for the 16 missing fragments of the Devil's soul, more commonly referred to as The Devil's Spark. Though they didn't know precisely what the fragments were, they suspected that they should round them up before the Devil did. Using a and some from Harrison and Piercy's sets of gadgets, they were able to see most of the missing fragments, though there were some located in out of reach areas as well; they saved these areas for last. They found two of the fragments located on a small island on the coast of Brystall, though one of them was already in possession by a "strange looking man". Determined to take possession of all the fragments, Anthony suggested to Daphne that she ought to swim over to the island and persuade the man to give her the fragment, as well as pick up the other fragment on the island that the man hadn't taken possession of yet. When Daphne asked why he thought she should do it in particular, Anthony said that he thought that he might be more likely to hand the fragment over if the requester was a female. Many minutes later Daphne reached the island. When Daphne had swam most of the way, William noticed her swimming towards him, and noticed that she seemed to be looking towards him more often than was natural. He looked away, assuming that he was just imagining that she was looking at him. He never thought that anyone would bother to approach such a rundown looking person as himself. But William soon found that he hadn't imagined Daphne looking at him more than was natural. Daphne swam to the island, got to her feet, walked straight towards the man and asked him where he got the mysterious fragment. The man answered saying that he found it right there on the island, and asked Daphne if it meant anything to her. Daphne said that she and her friends were collecting them and hoped he'd be willing to spare the one he'd found, even if it meant giving him something in exchange. The man said that he only picked it up because he thought he could remember one of his sons finding a fragment like it a few years ago, only that it seemed to be visible only to certain people. Daphne asked the man whether he knew Harrison and Piercy, to which the man revealed himself to be their father, William Provost. Daphne was delighted to have found Harrison and Piercy's father, and even more delighted to have found that he was still alive. She told him that if he just waited while she found the other fragment that she knew was on the island, she would then take him to his sons. Daphne and William then swam back from the island to the mainland with the respective fragments that had come to be in their possessions. William could not have thanked Daphne enough for reuniting him with his sons, and literally declared that he owed the meaning and purpose of his life to her. Though Daphne did try to give Anthony the credit for being the one that persuaded her to approach William in the first place, Anthony denied being responsible for reuniting them, as it was Daphne who gave William a reason to reveal himself, and it was her that decided to reunite him with his sons. Whoever's responsibility it was, Daphne and William had a very strong relationship over the next few months. Daphne was very upset when William was killed by General Nicholas, and could not blame Piercy for murdering him in retaliation. She knew how much he meant to his sons and she knew that they'd now lost their father for the second time in their lives. Daphne was one of the most affected by William's death, and it is unlikely that she ever quite got over the emotional pain that she suffered from it. Angelica Steward Lord Xothan Abilities Trivia *Daphne's appearance and heritage are partially inspired by four different women, though only one of them - - is a celebrity. The other three are women that I have met in person. *When it comes to her heritage, Daphne is primarily of Brystian and Uranian descent. But she also has some distant Chandnian and Awatuna descent. **Her mixed heritage explains why she has a skin complexion, as opposed to a fair or pale skin complexion like the other human characters in . *Daphne's personality can be compared to that of Nymphadora Tonks from the Harry Potter series. Both characters are described as being enthusiastic, bubbly, and easily able to make friends. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Young adults Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Category:Protagonists Female Characters Humans Protagonists